Apesar Del Tiempo
by LaHitokiri88
Summary: Después de derrotar a Naraku y desaparecer de la perla,Inuyasha se decidio por Kikyo y Aome volvio a su época y el pozo dejo de funcionar.Pasarón 10 años y misteriosamente el pozo vuelve a funcionar,Inuyasha lo sabe y va a buscarla.Que se encontrará?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA : **Inuyasha y sus acompañantes son de Rumiko Takahashi , pero si el fic es mio. n_n

Hay varios cambios en los personajes por ejemplo en sus actitudes y cosas asi...lo hice para que fuera algo diferente a lo que estamos acostubrados...espero que sea de su agrado.

**Summary:** Después de derrotar a Naraku y desaparecer de la perla...Inuyasha se decidio por Kikyo y Aome con el corazón roto,volvio a su época y al llegar...el pozo dejo de funcionar al no estar la se dio cuenta cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Aome...pero ya era tarde...luego de varios años,el pozo misteriosamente vuelve a funcionar y Inuyasha va enbusca de Aome pero...se encuentra con una realidad...no esperada.

*******Apesar Del Tiempo*******

**Capt:1 El Comienzo**

En el Templo Higurashi******

Se hacia la aparición del sol y algunos rayos se colaban por las cortinas...dandole en el rostro a una mujer joven.

En ese momento...

**Piiii !...Piiii !...Piiii !** se oye la alarma del despertador indicando las 6:00 AM y que era hora de levantarse.

Ella rápidamente estiro el brazo y apago el ruido infernal del despertador,luego se sienta en su cama y comienza a restregarse el rostro con ambas manos para luego estirarse. Se pone de pie y camina hacia el baño.

Al llegar se mira en el espejo...se veian uno ojos color chocolates apagados con ojeras y su cabello largo negro-azulado un poco engreñado...dandole un aspecto un poco deprimente por asi decirlo.

Su nombre era Aome Higurashi de unos 25 años de piel cremosa,ojos color chocolate y su largo negro-azulado cabello,su cuerpo habia cambiado al pasar los años...ya no era esa niña de 15 años que viajaba en el tiempo y tenia aventuras con sus amigos de la época Sengoku,habian pasado ya 10 años y ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha...pero con un corazón roto...que apesar de todo este tiempo...no habia sanado completamente.

**Inuyasha...** dijo aome en un suspiro,hace tiempo que no decia ese nombre...porque al decirlo aun le dolia,pero no podia negar que todavia ese hanyou esta en su corazón.

Cuando termino de utilizar el baño...fue a su guardaropa y tomo la ropa para irse a trabajar...era una falda negra que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y una camisa de manga corta que le llegaba hasta los codos de color rosa pálido y unos tacones no muy altos negros.

Se vistio...se puso maquillaje y luego se arreglo el cabello,tomo su bolso negro y salio de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y luego llego a la cocina, dejo el bolso encima de la mesa y se puso hacer el desayuno...ya que en unos momentos...

**Mami! Mami!** llamaba una niña de unos 4 años llamada Mel que era Aome en miniatura y entraba a la cocina a ver a su madre y que todavia tenia su pijama color violeta y en sus brazos un peluche de perrito color blanco peludo.

**Hola, mi pequeña** dijo Aome inclinandose para besar a su hija en una de sus mejillas.**Ya mismo estara el desayuno**

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo...lo dejo en fuego bajitito para que se mantuviera caliente y poder ayudar a su hija a prepararse para llevarla a su cuido y luego ella irse a trabajar.

Aome se habia casado con un hombre llamado Akira Tetsu de unos 26 años y en ese tiempo ella tenia 21 años...ella decidio reacer su vida y continuar con sus estudios, llego a querelo pero no lo llego a amar...pero se dio una oportunidad,lo habia conocido en la universidad,se hicieron novios..luego se comprometierón,se casarón y en unos meses salio embarazada...luego tuvierón a Mel pero él no la llego a conocer...ya que tuvo un accidente antes de su nacimiento , fue doloroso para ella...pero tenia que continuar...tuvo que dejar los estudios y irse a trabajar , se esforsaba cada día por el bien de ella y de su hija, se le hacia difícil ya que su esposo le habia dejado algunas deudas,tenia que mantener la casa y el templo.

La familia de ella no vivian con ella,el abuelo habia fallecido,su madre se casó nuevamente y se fue a vivir con su esposo ,seguia en Japón pero lejos de Tokio y su hermano pequeño bueno no tan pequeño se habia ido a estudiar al extranjero por una beca que le dierón,su madre y su hermano estuvierón con ella en esos momentos dolorosos pero luego tenia que irse a continuar con sus vidas,la ayudaban en lo que podian.

Siempre era la misma rutina...preparaba el desayuno , luego preparar a su hija ,dejarla en el cuido,irse a trabajar de secretaria de un doctor,cuando salia en la tarde buscar a su hija,llevarla a donde la vecina para que se quedara con ella a lo que salia de su segundo trabajo de camarera en restaurante cerca de su casa,se cambiaba de vestimenta para ponerse el uniforme de camarera...irse a trabajar,cuando salia en la noche tarde,buscaba a su hija y se iban a la casa,preparar a su hija para dormir y luego de que ella se durmiera...preparaba las cosas para el día siguiente.

Una vida bastante ajetrada...

Cuando tenia dias libre...que eran pocos,se quedaba con su hija en casa...en la mañana hacia los queaceres de la casa y luego despues del mediodia se lo dedicaba exclusivamente a su hija ,esos momentos que tenia con su hija los apreciaba más que nunca...su hija era la que la mantenia con fuerzas y esperanzas de que todo iba a mejorar.

**Bueno...ya estas lista,ahora vamos a desayunar que se nos hace tarde** dijo aome viendo a su hija vestida con jeans largos color azul oscuro con una camisa de manga corta color blanco con coranzonsitos color rosa y el cabello en una coleta alta con un lazo color rosa y unos zapatos cerrado blancos.

Luego de que desayunarán,se montarón en el auto y se pusierón en marcha...luego llegarón al cuido,Aome se estaciono y luego se bajo para coger a su llego al cuido con su hija en brazos y la bajo en la puerta de su salón.

**Portate bien,si lo haces te comprare helado cuando venga a buscarte,si?** dijo Aome que se habia agachado para quedar a la altura de su hija.

**Si, heado de cholate** dijo Mel contenta dando brinquitos de felicidad.A pesar de su edad sabia hablar bastante.

**Esta bien,te veo luego** dijo Aome sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la frente y su hija en su mejilla , luego se levantaba para irse.

**Mami? **llamo Mel a su madre

**Dime...**contesto Aome que se habia volteado para verla.

**Y e becho a inu?** dijo la niña levantando al perrito blanco y peludo a su madre para que lo besara,su hija le habia puesto ese nombre al peluche tan pronto lo vio en la tienda y Aome se lo compro...le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando oyo a su pequeña llamarlo...le recordaba que asi empezaba el nombre de su amado...hanyou.

**Oh,claro** dijo Aome acercandose a ella para luego darle el beso al peluche.

En ese momento salio la dueña del cuido indicando que era hora de que entrarán los niños.

**Aio,mami** dijo Mel despidiendose de su madre con su pequeña mano.

**Adios!** dijo Aome despidiendose de su hija y verla entrar a su salón, para luego caminar hacia su auto para irse a trabajar.

Hola! Se que no paso nada espectacular pero quiero ir con calma...para que lo entiendan bastate rápido...esten pendientes y porfavor dejen rewiews...asi me motiva a escribir y actualizar , espero que halla sido Cuidense!n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA : **Inuyasha y sus acompañantes son de Rumiko Takahashi , pero sí el fic es mio.n_n

*******Apesar Del Tiempo*******

**Capt:2 Decisiones y arrepentimientos  
><strong>

Época Sengoku******

Era un poco más de mediodía...

Un joven de pelo plateado largo,piel tostada,alto,cuerpo bien formado,se veia un hombre maduro...que vestia de rojo y unos hermosos ojos dorados que solo mostraban tristeza y vacio.

Su nombre era Inuyasha.

Se encontraba sentado en una de la ramas del goshimboku...el viento le movia su cabellera plateada y él sumergido en sus pensamientos...

**Soy un idiota! soy un reverendo idiota! por culpa mia perdi todo...todo lo que era y es importante para mi** penso Inuyasha decaido con la imagen de Aome en su mente. Desde lo que habia sucedido hace 10 años nunca volvio hacer el mismo,sus sentimientos hacia ella seguian iguales...apesar de todo.

El se habia decidido por Kikyo porque le habia prometido volver con ella al infierno...pero estaba confundido no sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos...si era por Kikyo o por Aome...pero se decicio por Kikyo por la promesa...las circuntansias prácticamente lo obligabán.

***FlashBack***

3 personas se encontraban al frente del goshimboku...la tensión se sentia en el lugar,ellos eran...

Kikyo,Aome y...Inuyasha

Inuyasha tenia alfrente de él a las dos mujeres que eran importantes en su vida...pero aquién amaba? aquién iba a elegir?

Kikyo estaba como siempre con sus mirada fría y calculadora...sin expresión ninguna,estaba decidida en llevarse a Inuyasha con ella.

Aome estaba incomoda con esta situación...ella se presentia que no era la elegida,pero su corazón le decia que no se rindiera y su mente le decia que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones, no sabia que pensar...estaba cansada de ser plato de segunda mesa.

Si Inuyasha no queria estar con ella...se iría con dignidad,seria fuerte,no le iba a dar el gusto de verla adolorida,que su corazón se iba a romper en mil pedazos si no la eligiera a ella...no imporataba...lo iba a superar.

Ella estaba mirando a todos lados menos a Kikyo y Inuyasha.

**A quién piensas elegir Inuyasha?** dijo Kikyo seria **Sabes que me prometistes irte conmigo al infierno y a llegado el momento de irnos,me perteneces.  
><strong>

**Yo...yo...**decia Inuyasha,no sabia que decir,tenia que cumplir esa promesa pero tampoco queria dejar ir a Aome.

Aome no le gustaba esta situación pero también iba a jugar sus cartas...

**Tú me prometistes que me protegerias siempre y yo te prometi estar a tu lado** dijo Aome seria

Inuyasha se sorprendio al escuchar eso de Aome...no se lo esperaba.

Kikyo la miro con un odio que si las miradas matarán...estuviera par de metros bajo tierra.

Aome la enfrento con la mirada...ella tampoco iba ceder como siempre.

**Nosé a cual elegir...yo...**pensó Inuyasha confundido

No queria dejar a ninguna de las dos pero...le habia prometido primero a...Kikyo y tenia que cumplirla.

**Esta bien Kikyo...ire contigo** dijo Inuyasha agachando la cabeza y su flequillo plateado de su cabello tapandole los ojos **Lo..lo siento Aome**

Kikyo sonrio triunfal y aome tenia los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión.

**Bien...te espero en este lugar a la medianoche ** dijo Kikyo para luego irse.**  
><strong>

Aome al escuchar esas palabras le callerón como balde de agua helada,el corazón se hizo añicos,ella camino hacia Inuyasha...subio la mano un poco y la bajo con toda la fuerza que tenia y le metio una senda bofetada que le viro el rostro,él se toco la mejilla que le habia golpeado...lo tenia rojo.

Aome lo miraba con mucho corage y...odio?

Ella no le dijo nada...su mirada le decia todo,le dio la espalda y se fue a despdirse de sus amigos para poder irse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Con Aome******

Estaba que hechaba fuego del corage y frustada a la vez...

Despues de todo lo que habian pasado juntos...ariesgando sus vidas para completar la perla de shikon,ella habia pensado que con el tiempo...él podia corresponderle pero se habia equivocado...pero tampoco era para que le saliera de esa manera a ella,no?

En ese momento se detuvo a mitad de camino...se sentia fatal,despedirse de sus amigos le resultaba muy doloroso , a ella no le gustaban las despedidas.

**Espero que me perdonen y entiendan por no despedirme de ustedes...es que no puedo hacerlo...perdónenme** pensó Aome triste

En vez de seguir para la aldea, se fue hacia el pozo...

Cuando llego, se acerco al pozo y lo miro con tristeza...sabia que al pasar por el pozo,estaba segura que no podia volver...pero para que volver si su amado hanyou habia elegido a otra mujer y no iba a estar más en este mundo y al terminar su trabajo...ya no tenia nada que hacer en este lugar.

Cerro los ojos...suspiro profundo y sin mirar hacia atrás,esta vez Inuyasha no hiria a buscarla...pensaba ella,se metio al pozo...se le habia caido del bolsillo de su falda escolar verde un pañuelo violeta sin darse cuenta.

**Adios...**dijo Aome mientras abria sus ojos y iba desapareciendo con una la luz violácea...para nunca más volver.

Con Inuyasha******

El se encontraba aún en el goshimboku...la mirada de Aome le dolio más que la misma bofetada...sabia que la habia herido de nuevo.

La habia perdido?no...no...tenia que hablar con ella,no podia dejar que se fuera asi,se habia dado cuenta que le doleria más perder Aome que irse al infierno con Kikyo,se dio cuenta que Kikyo es y siempre será alguién especial en su vida pero su corazón le pertenia a otra persona...a Aome,Kikyo era su pasado y Aome su presente y futuro.

Pero era tan idiota que no se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora...si que es lento,tenia que llegar a estos extremos para darse cuenta,después que tomo la decisión.

Aome siempre lo acepto como es...un hanyou,con Kikyo iban a utilizar la perla para convertirlo en humano para poder estar juntos,la trampa que le habia hecho Naraku a él y a Kikyo...habian caido tan fácilmente por no tener confianza y con Aome siempre estuvo firme...siempre confió en él y él en ella...hasta el final...pero ahora la habia decepcionado.

Nunca le dijo lo importante que era ella para él...su orgullo siempre se lo impedia,solo decia que la necesitaba para detectar los fragmentos como excusa mientras que ella se lo demostraba y lo decia siempre...sin esperar nada a cambio,ella siempre estuvo a su lado...como lo prometio...sin fallar.

Inuyasha empezo a correr a buscarla a decirle de sus sentimientos para despues decirle a Kikyo que se tendria que ir...sin él.

**Sí...eso es lo que voy hacer** dijo Inuyasha corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero no sabia que ya se le habia hecho tarde...

Llego a la aldea y fue a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede,todos se encontraban en el lugar.

Entro desesperado...

**Donde? donde esta aome?** pregunto Inuyasha buscandola con la mirada.

**Ella no esta aqui, ocurre algo?** dijo el monje Miroku

Inuyasha no contesto ya que al oir que no estaba,se fue del lugar...solo le quedaba un lugar por ir...el pozo.

Cuando llego,pudo persibir el olor de ella en el lugar, se acerco al pozo y pudo ver alfrente en sus pies un pañuelo violeta de ella,lo tomo y cerro la mano en un puño fuertemente,hasta ponerse los nudillos blancos.

Se habia ido...se habia ido y no pudo decirle nada? pero sin perder la esperanza , se metio al pozo para buscarla pero...esta vez no funciono y salio de el.

**Por qué no funciona? Porqué?** **La perdí?** pensó Inuyasha,no lo podia creer...pensaba que era una equivocación de él pensar que no la volveria ver...

Guardo el pañuelo en su aori rojo y volvio a la aldea,le explico a los chicos que habia sucedido y le dijerón lo que él no queria escuchar...que posiblemente no la veria más...pero no lo quizo aceptar,salio de la cabaña para irse luego a las ramas del goshimboku de nuevo.

Al no verlo nadie...se hecho a llorar como nunca,en su vida habia sentido un dolor tan grande como el que tenia ahora.

A la medianoche******

Inuyasha seguia en el mismo lugar...estaba cansado,triste...vacio.

Solo le quedaba algo que hacer...

En ese momento aparecio Kikyo lista para irse con su amado,ella sabia que se encontraba en el lugar.

**Inuyasha,es hora de irnos** dijo Kikyo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Inuyasha en cuestión de nada,bajo de la rama y la miro fijamente.

**Lo siento Kikyo...pero no ire a ningún lado** dijo Inuyasha serio.

**Dijistes que irías conmigo y eso harás** dijo kikyo

**No! no ire a ninguna parte,tú te iras sola** dijo Inuyasha decidido

**Es por ella verdad?** dijo Kikyo

Inuyasha no dijo nada,al ella no escuchar ninguna respuesta lo tomo como un sí.Ella habia visto a Aome irse a su época...estaba cerca del lugar.

**Esta bien,me ire...sabes porque? porque sé que no estarás con ella** dijo Kikyo seria

**A que te refieres?** pregunto Inuyasha un poco confundido

**A que ella al irse...no podra volver ya que la perla de shikon a sido destruida...su trabajo aqui termino...ella no pertenece a esta época...Inuyasha tenias una oportunidad y la dejastes perder** dijo Kikyo

Ahora que Kikyo lo aseguraba,lo que él no queria aceptar...sus amigos se lo habian dicho pero él no lo queria aceptar y ella al decirlo...queria decir que era seguro...su temor de no volverla a ver...lo invadió por completo.

En ese momento aparecierón las serpientes casadoras de almas de Kikyo y la envolvierón para luego elevarla en el aire.

**Adios Inuyasha...ahora estarás solo** dijo Kikyo para luego desaparecer.

Inuyasha calló de rodillas y comenzo a dar puños al suelo sin importar que su mano sangrara.

**MALDICIÓN ! MALDICIÓN ! MALDICIÓN!** gritaba Inuyasha sin importarle que lo escucharán o lo vierán...estaba lleno de frustración y tristeza...nada le importaba...ya nada importaba para él.

***Fin FlashBack***

Eso habia ocurrido 10 años atrás y aún le dolia como si fuera ayer.

Los chicos cuando lo vieron entrar a la cabeña...y le explico lo último que habia pasado,le reprocharón varias cosas pero terminarón aceptando la realidad y continuarón con sus vidas...despues de ese día...no se volvio a hablar del tema.

Inuyasha bajo del goshimboku y camino hacia el pozo,en unas pocas horas iba anochecer,cuando llego al pozo,se acerco a este y miraba su interior que lo único que habia era oscuridad.

Se preguntaba que habria sido de ella,que habria hecho en todos estos años,que si lo habria olvidado y otras cosas más se preguntaba él en su mente.

**Solo quisiera verla...solo verla** dijo Inuyasha para si mismo con todo su corazón.

En esos momentos...el pozo comenzo a brillar, era una luz violácea...estuvo asi par de segundos y luego volvio a la normalidad.

**Acaso será...**pensó Inuyasha para luego sin pensarlo dos veces se metio dentro del pozo...y luego desaparecio.

En la época actual******

El pozo se alumbro con una luz violácea para luego dejar ver salir a un hanyou.

Inuyasha miro hacia todos lados,no podia creer que habia podido pasar el pozo,veia que el lugar seguia igual , lo único diferente era que estaba polvoriento...parecia que nadie habia entrado a ese lugar hace tiempo.

Inuyasha salio al exterior y con su olfato supo que no se encontraba nadie en el lugar , lo único que le extraño fue persibir un olor que era nuevo para él,el de Aome seguia igual...pero el otro...de quién era? El de Aome olia a flores pero el otro era como a dulce.

Inuyasha se sento como siempre en la raices del goshimboku a esperar que llegaran...al rato se quedo dormido.

Con Aome******

Estaba cansada del trabajo,por lo menos le habian llamado del restaurante que no fuera a trabajar porque el día estaba flojo y no la necesitaban,eran horas que habia perdido pero necesitaba descansar y estar con Mel,ella habia ido a recogerla y despues ir a comprar el helado...ya iban de camino hacia su casa.

Cuando llegarón,se estacionó y cogio a su hija en brazos y comenzo a subir las escaleras...esas escaleras que las odiaba...y más cuando tenia que subir la compra.

Cuando llego a la cima,dejo a Mel en el suelo y la tomo de la mano ,movio la pequeña reja que puso para que la niña cuando jugara no se fuera por la escalera y ocurriera un accidente,cuando paso al otro lado,volvio a cerrarla y comenzo a caminar hacia la casa...sin darse cuenta que sierto hanyou se encontraba cerca,entro a su casa solto a su hija y esta se fue a buscar juguetes y ella se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena.

**Mami, uedo juar?** pregunto Mel con una pequeña pelota en mano y la otra con Inu...que no lo soltaba por nada del mundo.

**Esta bien,pero que sea cerca de la casa** dijo Aome volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

Mel salio al patio y comenzo a jugar con la pelota,hasta que en una se le fue de la mano y rodo hasta el goshimboku.

**Mi peota!** decia la niña detrás de la pelota

La pelota se detuvo en los pies de Inuyasha y este abrio sus ojos.

**Oa!** dijo la niña que estaba alfrente de él

Inuyasha la vio y se sorprendio...era Aome pero pequeña...lo único que tenia diferente era que su cabello era más rizado en las puntas y sus ojos eran de un chocolate más claro y más expresivos.

La niña estaba agachada con Inu en brazos y mirandolo como si fuera algo interesante.

**Me amo Mel y ete Inu** dijo la niña sonriente y enseñandole el peluche

**A..Aome?** dijo Inuyasha sorprendido todavia

**Ea e mi mami** dijo la niña sonriendole con Inu en su regaso,que se habia sentado igual que él...lo estaba imitando.

**Tú...tú...mami?** dijo Inuyasha...que no lo podia creer.

Hola! espero que le halla gustado! no se olviden dejar rewiews y si tienen ideas...diganme y las pondre en práctica.Sé que Kikyo no es asi...pero lo hice para darle más...drama por asi decirlo,dije en el anterior capitulo que cambiaria un poco los personajes en su forma de ser. Cuidense ! n_n


End file.
